The Oddities of Life
by The Lord of a Lemon
Summary: Makoto Naegi is a Late-Bloomer Centric who was able to attend Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Lucky Student, giving him a chance to attain a future he desires without being forced to become a hero, which has mainly become such a joke throughout the general public due to past shady dealings within organisations. Superhuman/hero AU without much of a focus on those aspects. Non-Despair!
1. Starting Song

**The Oddities of Life.**

 _Chapter 0: Starting Song._

 _ **.**_

 **The pilot that starts with a song.**

 **(a pilot of a superhuman/hero au to an extent, based somewhat off of My Hero Academia, don't expect too much tho)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Full Description:**_ Superhero's were once a well loved theme among the general public. However nowadays many people think its a joke, understandable considering the shady businesses that major Hero Organisations have been dabbling in for the past few decades. Now many Centric's want to live normal regular lives instead of one's filled with action, adrenaline and the all popular recognition and fame, even with the government breathing down their necks every second.

Hope's Peak is a safe haven for these people, and Late-Bloomer Makoto Naegi is one of them.

Follow the adventures of the Ultimate Lucky Student through his years at Hope's Peak.

(currently a single pilot, if people become interested I may continue this)

 _ **.**_

"I'm..."

"Sweetie, this is..."

The air was tense in the living room where the Naegi family sat, it was dead silent, the air is thick with a strange tension and the family of four held their breathe in anticipation. It was supposed to be a regular dinner like any other they had before on a regular day, wake up, go to school (or work if you were the parents), come back, have some fun together, eat dinner, have more fun then go to sleep. Of course it differentiated every so often depending on the day or time, or if the kids were unlucky and had the most cursed thing to do known to everyone as homework.

But today was different. Very, very different.

Their oldest child, Makoto, had gotten a letter this evening. While they thought it was a simple letter about school work or some sort of reward he gotten from a contest, it turned out it was the second option, however it was much more serious and life changing than originally thought.

It wasn't a simple letter.

It was a letter of introduction and orientation guide from Hope's Peak, an academy so great that every student that graduates is guaranteed to live a high end job in high end positions, securing their future and bringing Hope to the country.

And Makoto, a semi normal high school boy, was given the option to attend this prestigious academy, an academy filled with talented students.

The poor boy could feel his heart hammer in his chest, the thumping so loud it was blocking out all the non existent sound surrounding him.

"-Going to Hope's Peak..."

The parents looked at him, unsure of the somewhat fearful expression on his face. His sister, Komaru, held onto his arm gently, urging him to try and calm down.

And suddenly, like it was flipping a switch, his expression turned into one of sheer joy and excitement. Makoto couldn't help but tap his feet rapidly on the ground in some form of fast rhythm. "I'm going to Hope's Peak!"

Their son's excitement made them smile, happy at his excitement. Komaru couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around his brother's shoulders, and neither could Makoto as he did the same. The parents couldn't help but laugh as both siblings cheered and danced on the kitchen floor.

Perhaps it was uncharacteristic of him, but the boy was so happy!

The mother, sweet and young, picked up the letter, rereading the contents on the sheet. She looked at a certain section in confusion. "Honey. When did you enter the lottery?"

Makoto hummed in thought, unaffected by how his sister was trying her best to hold him in the air, but was struggling to to get him even a few feet off the ground. "It was around a month ago I think, all of the high schools had their students enter a lottery."

"And you won." His mother smiled.

His father with the eyes of a lizard also smiled, just as warmly as the mother but more wider and excitable. "The **Ultimate Lucky Student**. I'm so proud of you!"

"Luck though?" Komaru had a teasing grin on her childish face. "Didn't you fall down the stairs this morning?"

"No." Makoto huffed as Komaru finally put him down on the floor.

And as his family laughed, he couldn't help but focus on his fists, his sheer happiness trying to take over. He wanted to laugh.

The world was finally helping them, he was granted a way out, a second route out of his fate, just in case he awakened early. He was happy.

Makoto Naegi looked at the fate changing letter once more, his heart beating rapidly once more in his chest.

 **Mr Makoto Naegi.**

 **We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school.**

 **As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the Ultimate Lucky Student.**

 **Included is an orientation guide for Hope's Peak. As well as a check sheet for any special needs you may require as a human or a Centric.**

He frowned, there wasn't a check sheet that came with the letter, maybe it wasn't properly attached? For the **Ultimate Lucky Student** , he certainly wasn't lucky. He was never lucky.

But this... This?

This was pure luck that he will be forever grateful for.

* * *

A few days later, in the middle of the night, Makoto Naegi took a nightly stroll through the neighbour hood, catching the still summer wind on his skin. His family were all currently out for different reasons, giving him free reign for the next few hours before he had to go back home.

It was relatively peaceful at this time of night, the only disturbances really being the occasional drunk business man and some loud teenagers. If he was (un)lucky, he could see a drunken or full out brawl, if he was extremely (un)lucky he would be caught in the middle of a Hero Vs Villain battle.

But, that wasn't why he was out on this warm summer night.

No, he came for something much more interesting.

Her.

Sometimes every night, on every new moon at 10PM sharp would the famous Street Songstress come out and sing to a slowly growing audience. Her voice captivated many in it's mystical grasp, as her cosmic hair fluttered in the wind and her songs burning into the memories of her audience for as long as they lived.

He had to wonder, what type of Centric was she? It may be a Physical Mutation mixed in something else, and guessing from how the area around the hair would look 'strained' at times he would have to guess Biological.

He looked at a nearby digital clock that was hanging from one of the buildings. 10:02PM.

Two minutes past.

'Is she late?' That wouldn't make sense, she was never late for an event like this.

But he waited anyway, patiently. As the minutes passed a small crowd had begun to gather, talking in curious and confused whispers about the whereabouts of the Street Songstress, the mistress they had all been dying to see. Makoto casually began to fiddle with a loose pebble with his feet, seeing if he could try and kick it onto his hand.

No such luck.

It was now 10:10PM.

And she was nowhere to be seen.

Her disappearance made him disappointed. Perhaps she was busy, maybe Hero Duty called to her in an emergency on rare events such as these.

He stood up from the bench, fully prepared to walk back home to sleep early-

But an explosion of debris and dust and the cut off screams from behind halted him in his tracks, causing him to suddenly collapse in instinctive shock before a large white barbed tendril had suddenly latched itself onto his leg. He yelped as he felt suddenly weightless, dragged into the air in an instant.

There was a mass of white and grey, a giant purple eye stared at him, a million smaller eyes joining suite.

'Oh,' He thought, coming to a dumb realisation. 'It's a villain. It's Pure Sentry.'

He was in trouble. There was a relatively high ranked villain here that currently held him prisoner, along with many other poor passerby's who came and stayed at the wrong time. One of them he noticed was a white haired teen with grey eyes, looking mildly surprised before a large smile made its way to his face.

Weird.

But, he should be fine. Pure Sentry would of killed him already if he just wanted to cause mayhem, it seemed that he was trying to draw someone out with prisoners. Perhaps he too, was looking for the Street Songstress.

And thankfully he didn't have to wait too long.

* * *

...

..?

His mind didn't properly register what happened next, in fact it took a good few minutes for his brain to fully process what had happened AFTER he was saved and the distant mythical singing had burned itself into a spot in his brain.

It was like a typical Hero Vs Villain fight (and it was, at first), watching as rings of music suddenly rained down from above, with each ring hitting the villain shattering with a powerful bell ring that rang throughout the area. The villain retaliating with it's tendrils that had attempted to stop the Street Songstress from singing another blast before being sliced off by a large metalic arm, belonging to another hero he couldn't remember the name of that came from nowhere.

The fight was surprisingly short, it felt almost rushed as Pure Sentry was driven into the sewers where he belonged after out of nowhere a swarm of pigeons had begun to attack him, distracting him as the hero's dealt the final blow.

Now that he thought about it, that felt like a one sided slaughter than an amazing duel to the death the media tried to tell them when they were all young and easily impressionable, back when the main Hero Organisations was well trusted and loved around the world as a place of peace and hope.

But now it was mostly a large, controversial joke. It was now referred to as a place of propaganda and arrogance and nothing else, all thanks to a single leak. He couldn't believe that he once wanted to become an icon to a place so scummy, an insult to proper hero's to smaller Hero Houses. But no one could really take them down, they were all too powerful even with the slander and their unpopularity. And now that he was older, he wanted something else, a different future that once begged him to serve humanity forever.

Well, if his Centric abilities didn't want to suddenly awaken and possibly take away his future if the Hero Organisation found out anyway.

His humming came to a halt, nearly squeaking as he nearly headbutted his house door. He never realised that he was already home. Was he really that deep in thought?

It was 10:36PM.

He paused, staring at the door handle, unsure.

He was going to Hope's Peak now. There was a lot of normal people and Centric's that were hoping to live normal lives, no matter how abnormal they are.

He was normal, but for how long? How long until he and his sister were no longer Late-Bloomers?

The thoughts caused him anxiety to rise in his heart and no matter how many times he tried to quell them down, it kept coming back. It danced around like butterfly's, light and briefly touched in places that made him feel heavy. But after a few, careful deep breathes, the butterfly's subsided.

And feeling a new found confidence, he opened the door.

Perhaps it was the realisation that was finally hitting him, a realisation that made him feel absolutely blessed.

And he knew...

That it was truly going to change his life.

For the better hope.

Or the much worse despair.

* * *

 **Just sayin, if I do update this again its gonna be a rather chill, semi slice of life fic. Don't expect too much action from this.**


	2. Interesting Morning

**The Oddities of Life.**

 _Chapter 2: Interesting Morning._

 _ **.**_

 **Makoto begins to get ready for Hope's Peak, and decides to look up the students to prepare himself.**

 **It doesn't help his growing anxiety.**

 **But he does get introduced to a fellow student, which is cool.**

 _ **.**_

Fifty ago was when the boring old world died and gave birth to a new supernatural one.

One day, during new years eve and when the clocks hit midnight, a blinding blue light had swallowed the world.

And one month later, started one of humanities most greatest yet horrifying recorded events.

That gave many of the people of the world supernatural gifts.

Yet had killed off approximately 30 percent of the total world population within a month.

And thus, the Centric was born.

And while the cause of the supernatural powers and the strange name is unknown, humanity had confirmed multiple things about this 'gift'.

These Centrics now currently composed of around 80 percent of the population from the combined efforts of the mass outbreak of gifts and the newly titled 'One Month Slaughter', which had reduced the normal population immensely. These abilities can't be passed on through children, however a few exceptions due occur and one type of Centric's are much more likely to pass on their genetics. But while the abilities themselves can't be passed on, the Centric gene does, which manifests during puberty.

However there are Centric's diagnosed with an aliment known as a 'Late-Bloomer', meaning their abilities won't manifest until a later age.

And Centrics are currently categorized into 5 groups, sometimes two. However due to the recorded evidence of rather, diverse abilities, this is subject to change.

But that is for another time.

* * *

 **\\(OwO)\ |(OwO)| /(OwO)/**

 **The Oddities of Life.**

 **\\(OwO)\ |(OwO)| /(OwO)/**

* * *

It was another simple night at the Naegi household, it was quiet, cosy, and everyone had already gone to sleep, ready for the next day.

Makoto, on the other hand, was doing some late night/early morning internet browsing. He usually did this on nights he couldn't sleep, usually when the stress of an upcoming school project or trip was coming up and he needed to blow of some steam (interpretative that however you wish), which could be calmed by watching silly videos, reading the newest news articles and so on.

Tonight, however, he was looking up multiple forums, forums detailing the newest students that were accepted into Hope's Peak. All there was was the talk of Ultimate's, people who excelled further beyond regular students.

It was a popular topic, Makoto realised blankly. People are eager to dig out what information they can about the future hope of Japan, almost to the point of potential stalking lawsuits.

Hope's Peak was a high ranked, prestigious academy access by those with the talent and privilege to succeed and it didn't matter if you were a simple human or a powerful Centric. There were no entrance exams, and the only way to enter is if you were attending another high school and if you were scouted by the school itself.

Or, if you were like him, who got in through a lottery.

He decided to look up some somewhat smaller threads, knowing full well if he went onto larger ones he wasn't going to properly prepare himself for tomorrow.

'Tomorrow...'

He was leaving for Hope's Peak tomorrow, and the experience was going to make him extremely anxious, even more than he was now. He was going to be away from his family and friends, living in the dormitories with a bunch of other people he didn't know, people much more spectacular and amazing than he could ever be.

He was just an somewhat average boy with a less than normal average life.

And he was completely fine with that.

"Ah, here we are."

There was a recent thread detailing some of the new incoming students from the recent batches, batches that yet had to be publicly classed. Deciding it would be the starting thread, he clicked on the link, and patiently waited for the web page to fully load.

And once it fully load, he was greeted by paragraph upon paragraph of text, each going into detail and what speculation they could get their hands on. Makoto winced at the sight, silently praying for a headache less sleep tonight he started to read out parts he considered the most useful.

"'Majority are Centrics unsurprisingly... The **Ultimate** **Moral Compass** is a 'Species Centric', some sort of humanoid bird, no unique power discovered- wait, can enter a more stronger stage. According to sources and process of elimination, the Centric is none other than Kiyotaka Ishimaru...'"

He skimmed some more. Just before he stopped at a familiar name.

"Sayaka?"

Was that... Really her?

It said Sayaka Maizono, the **Ultimate Pop Sensation**. And judging by the image link-

"No way..."

* * *

A younger Makoto Naegi nervously stared from behind the classroom door, his heart aflutter and his stomach twisting.

The cause of his staring was talking to a bunch of other girls, all relatively normal compared to the one he was focused on. Long dark blue hair, white skin like porcelain and eyes that glimmered like her hair.

He really wanted to go to class, but she was there, blocking a part of the hallway. And knowing his luck, as soon as he walked past her he was bound to somehow make a fool of himself.

Tripped on a wet patch?

Tripped on nothing?

Tripped on own shoes?

Get knocked down accidentally by the invisible girl?

Get knocked down and blown up by the boy who breathes explosives?

Bound to happen, if extremely unlucky, all of them (and this was if every God out there decided it was bully Makoto day).

So, he was just going to stand there, quietly, alone.

One of the normal looking girls gasped in shock, yet her eyes contained barely concealed amazement. "Wow, Sayaka, that's so cool! How do you do it?!"

"Me next, me next!"

Another girl with large, fold able ears was screaming with her mouth shut, bits of unidentifiable food in her mouth. As everyone looked on with amazement, the large ear girl slowly turned blue in the face before spitting the purple and foul looking food out, and as soon as the food left her mouth, she passed out on the floor.

Sayaka Maizono giggled, somewhat strained. "It's just my Centric ability. It's nothing special, really."

"Nothing special?! You just made Hikari eat some of that nasty Mystery Food X without hesitation!"

"Well..."

"Temporarily changing someones mind and actions..." A smart, glasses wearing girl muttered. "Most impressive."

"That's not entirely-"

"Hey, some kid is watching us."

Suddenly all of the girls attention was turned to him. Suddenly Makoto felt overwhelmed, his presence being smothered and crushed from the piercing gazes of so many people.

And Sayaka was staring.

'Oh no.'

He ran, no longer caring if he made a fool out of himself.

The girls watched as Makoto ran away, a couple snickering as he slipped and tumbled into another person before falling flat on his face then ran off once more. It was kinda cute, reminded them of a clumsy and ditsy anime high school girl trying to avoid their crush from spotting them.

"Pftt. What was with him?"

* * *

It was her, the same girl he went to the same middle school with. He had always wanted to talk to her, as he had always admired her but could never gather the courage to speak to her. It was a silly, crush at first sight type of deal for him.

But alas, they never got to speak and thus never properly introduced themselves.

So maybe they could talk for the first time? Maybe they could become friends?

He was hopeful, yet doubtful. They were both at very different social standings, the idol probably didn't even want to talk to him.

'Hopeful thinking...'

And so he continued on his nightly crusade, quietly taking what notes he could. There were some threads on some people he had never heard of before, and others he was somewhat familiar with.

"Junko Enoshima," Expected, as she is extremely popular as the **Ultimate Fashionista**. He was sure she was a regular human amputee, but apparently Junko came out as a Centric a few weeks back, back when she was first accepted as a student at Hope's Peak and back when she was sure she wouldn't be going to one of the major Hero Schools. Didn't seem to be any news on her powers however. "She might be coming under heavy fire soon for pretending to be a regular human..."

"Mondo Owada," A terrifying biker who had all of the biker gangs in Japan following him, and a reputation fitting for the **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**. Everyone knew he was a Centric, more specifically a Transformation Centric that transformed him into a majestic, lightning spewing tiger. And according to the thread he is supposed to be under special watch for potential anger issues and teaching of proper control.

"Mikan Tsumiki," A normal girl. He did recognise her however, apparently this was a pretty popular girl that came in his middle school for medical training from what he heard and her prowess as the **Ultimate Nurse** had properly took root among the student body. He wasn't there that day, but judging from how his classmates reacted he would of assumed that Mikan had some sort of ultimate healing ability of sorts. But she was a normal human, somewhat of a rarity in Japan.

He paused his browsing, leaning back into his chair and stared blankly at the ceiling.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Oh Makoto, I'm going to miss you so much..."

"M-Mom!"

The mother hugged her son ever so tightly, making the rest of the family wince as Makoto was being crushed in her strong grip to the point he was starting to wheeze and struggle. The father patted her back in an attempt to calm her down and by some miracle it actually worked, as the mother had let him go to instead embrace her husband, her slimy tears staining and sticking to his suit.

Komaru laughed nervously, but she still held her brother in a much gentler embrace. "I'm going to miss you bro."

"I'll miss you too Komaru. I hope everything goes well."

"Me too..."

* * *

And, half an hour later he had arrived just outside the Towa city train station, ready to head out and go to Hope's Peak.

However...

"Dammit, I needed to go into work today."

"Villains are such a drag, all they do is eat up everyone's time."

"Hey, sir? I can't go into work right now... Yeah, the trains-"

Makoto groaned in annoyance at at his really bad luck. Turns out the train to Hope's Peak was currently down due a villain, Cactussaur he believed, causing havoc and destruction and in turn causing the train lines to temporarily go offline until the problem was fixed. And judging how there were currently no hero's around and Rip Shark was currently chewing up the train tracks, it wasn't going to be awhile until it was fixed.

And while some temporary transportation's COULD be coming up, he was still going to be rather late.

And it was going to be a bad first impression.

He tried to look pass the slowly growing crowd and police tape being held up by metal beams and hoped to be able to see down the street, frowning when he couldn't see much of anything.

Much.

What he did see however, was a rather large T-Rex made entirely of some sort of cacti, stomping down town and flinging its thorns in all directions.

It was such a strange combination that seemed to work surprisingly well. It was even more surprising when he found out the crime that started his record was when he stole a little girls ice cream and went ballistic.

Humble beginnings he guessed.

"Oh lord... Apparently some other villains are messing around too, I just looked up the news and Ripshark and Jackknife are here as well."

"Seriously?!

"Woah. Ripshark just ripped up some of the tracks up ahead, he's chewing it like it's steak. Ah, he's moving further up the tra- Oh! Ballistic is here!"

"Sweet! Maybe we can go earlier then."

"Didn't you hear what I said? The train tracks are busted we aren't going any where anytime soon until the villains are gone."

"Dammit!"

There was also a couple of other hero's that had recently begun their assault against the villains, but he couldn't tell who they were. All he could tell was one attacked with what looked like water and the other fire. It might of been the twins Pyrus and Aquas now that he thought about it, but Pyrus's fire was pink and purple, not the normal red and yellow that he was seeing so probably not.

What a pain, for something like this to happen on the day his life changes.

But he sighed, accepting the fact that he was going to be late because of his shoddy luck.

'Maybe they'll understand why I'm so late if I tell them-

"Hey, you there." A feminine and familiar voice called out from behind, making him jump as a cold hard hand touched his shoulder. "Are you Makoto Naegi?"

He turned around, immediately seeing pretty blue eyes apart of a girl with gorgeous pinkish blond hair held up in pigtails. Wearing a black cardigan with a red bow attached to the right breast pocket and a red pleated skirt which Makoto noticed had a small tear, oddly enough (was it a new look? or did it get caught on something?) and a black and white tie hung loosely around her neck.

It was no other than the famous Junko Enoshima.

And she was talking to him.

With no warning.

To someone like him.

And she was really pretty.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, almost to the point he'd think it'll collapse.

Junko stared at him, her face almost apathetic until she sighed, twirling some locks of hair with her red and black mechanical hand. "Let me guess, you want an autograph?" Because he could respond she continued. "Anyway, are you Makoto?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm Makoto Naegi."

"You're heading to Hope's Peak?" She asked, which Makoto responded with a numb nod. "I'm taking a shortcut since the train stations are out of service right now, you wanna come?"

"O-Oh, sure. But why are you asking?"

She raised a brow. "Do you want to be stuck here?" She asked almost surprised.

"No..."

"Alright follow me."

Makoto wasn't expecting, despite the weirdness and how abrupt of a meeting a meeting it was, he still couldn't control his legs as he began to follow her.

Now that he thought about it, because she was supposed to go to Hope's Peak as well she wanted to talk to potential friends? Get herself acquainted with everyone and weed out the ones she doesn't like? Perhaps. Or maybe she wanted to help him because she wanted to be nice?

Actually, how did she know his name? Did she look it up as well?

He wasn't sure, but at least he knew that he wasn't going to be late, or at the very most extremely late.

Junko scoffed as they walked onto the escalator heading up from the station. "Off all the days something happens- You'd swear the Towa Hero Department would do a better job at tracking villains. It's their job isn't it?"

"I suppose... But didn't they recently have to deal with angry protesters?"

"Pffftt. The protests about how their boss was dealing drugs and other ability enhancements?" She raised a brow. "And they weren't having a go at the fact Towa had been recently creating illegal biological weapons?"

"I don't think so?"

They both hopped off the escalator, and were both greeted with a strangely empty street, with the exception of a few cars and a large fancy black limosuine.

"Typical."

And now that he thought about it, Junko didn't sound like her preppy self that she would have on TV, she sounded rather... Bored.

"Hey, driver! We're going to Hope's Peak, I also brought company!"

There was no response from the driver, however one of the limo's doors had suddenly opened and the first thing Makoto saw was black leather seats. Suddenly Junko had a massive smile on her face and began to nudge the boy into the limo. "Come on now, we haven't got all day. We'll just drive straight on over to Hope's Peak." A brief and intrusive thought came to Makoto's mind.

'Is she kidnapping me?'

"Hurry up~"

"S-Sorry!"

When he took his first step into the limousine his face was greeted by the warm air and his nose filled with the lingering smell of alcohol. It was also relatively roomy, being able to fit up to about eight or more regular sized people, and had a miniature bar and karaoke machine to the side. And the room was lit up by a gentle blue light, which gave it a rather... Relaxing atmosphere. There was another person besides the driver already in there next to the bar, he was rather normal looking with the exception of fancy black and red suit and his bushy but sharp moustache and eyebrows (which completely covered his eyes).

So, he sat down on the nearest seat, quietly taking note of how comfy and plush it was.

Junko waved at the man as she closed the door hopped onto one of the seats next to Makoto. "Hey Bushy, can you make my new friend some some of your special Gin and Tonic? He's a teacher who-

"He is a student-" 'Bushy' corrected. "Who is also going to Hope's Peak but couldn't because of the trains, am I right?" He sighed. "Mistress Junko, you are not tricking me into giving you alcohol like last time, it's for your own safety."

"Phooey!"

"My apologies Master Naegi." The man looked to Makoto in what he guessed was apologetically. "Last time Mistress Junko invited a guest to the limo she stole their liquor without me noticing. Of course it was an adult guest so I didn't think much of it, but apparently even their not safe."

"O-Oh, that's fine. I don't really like alcohol anyway."

"And you shouldn't be drinking it since you're underage, and neither should Junko, it's too dangerous."

"Please, the worst it could do is give me a hangover, it can't kill me."

"I know it can't but please Mistress Junko, I don't want to see you harmed."

The fashionista rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. Listen, how about we head over to Hope's Peak and THEN you can lecture me about the dangers of alcohol abuse. Hey, driver! Let's get going, I don't want to be late!"

"..."

The soft hum of the engine quietly came to life, a gentle yet barely noticeable rumble started throughout the limo. 'Bushy' sighed, turning to the bar and taking out a plastic bottle with a fizzy liquid and some small drinking glasses. "While I cannot give the both of you alcohol I can on the other hand give you some simple refreshments. Would any of you like some lemonade?"

"Th-Thank you very much."

"Sure, hit me."

'Bushy' began to pour them their drinks, which was when Makoto decided to ask Junko the question. "Hey, Junko? Why did you bring me with you?"

"Hmm?" She blinked. "Well. For one, it would of been rather cruel to leave you to be late, plus it's always nice to have a minion to do my bidding."

"Eh?"

Junko burst out laughing, a large almost menacing grin on her face. "That face was adorable. Don't worry, I just felt like doing a good deed for the day, nothing more. Plus I could use some entertainment for the ride, cause these two are such party poopers in conversations and in karaoke."

"Mistress Junko..."

"What, it's true. You couldn't sing to save a life."

Makoto couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he watched the man's brows slowly lift above his eyes, revealing fierce and angry green eyes.

Deep down, he unconsciously began to regret agreeing to taking a ride with Junko Enoshima.

And so, the limousine began to move, and the people outside couldn't help but look on at the limo with uncertainty as wild yet playful cackling came from within, the same cackling that belonged to a madwoman.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby, something else was happening.

Towa City, thanks to the technological advances and budget of the Towa Group, was an extremely wealthy and hi-tech place. While it was filled with normal buildings, each window was a specialised solar panel, while the parks were normal, it was completely trash free and constantly had unique drones flying around to act as security camera to keep the peace. And like the city of Tokyo, it had many places filled to the brim with bright neon lights.

And in one of these brightly lit areas, was a masked person.

This masked individual was standing on the edge on one of these buildings, keeping an eye on the limo as the began to quickly drive by. With a grunt, it jumped onto one of the nearby neon signs below.

And put its hand onto the sign.

Suddenly, the light began to flicker to life before stopping completely, as if being drained by the mysterious figure. The figure, satisfied, removed and clapped it's hands-

"There you are Junko."

And exploded into a erratic burst of neon light.

* * *

 **Welp, it seemed like people were interested after all. That's pretty great. So I'm continuing.**

 **I spent quite a while for the past few months slowly updating 53 Lies and coming up with some basic world building (and figuring out the DR1 casts abilities) so which is why this took so long. And hopefully the next chapters will be more larger and more coherent.**

 **I may also have to edit this in the future as well, I don't know why but Fanfiction net keeps taking out entire paragraphs when I upload them onto the site. It also likes to replace other chapters with other chapters and refuses to change back for a while (which is why 53 Lies had two chapter 4's for a while).**

 **Also, I will be deleting the EMERGENCY chapter tomorrow, so if the fic says its updated tomorrow it just means I deleted a chapter.**

 **I think that's it.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy the fanfic. And I hope to see you all soon.**

 **Ciao~**


	3. Nearing the Paradise Called Hope

**The Oddities of Life.**

 _Chapter 3: Nearing The Paradise Called Hope._

 _ **.**_

 **Makoto and Junko enjoy their ride in the limo, watching some news articles and getting to know each other a little more.**

 **Other classmates make their way to Hope's Peak.**

 **And trouble starts bubbling.**

 **.**

 _"Is- There there something wrong with them?"_

 _The doctor in front of her laughed, his small eyes bulging out of their sockets as if he was being squeezed. "No no Mrs Naegi, there's nothing wrong with them at all. They're just Late-Bloomers, that's all."_

 _"Wait really?" She couldn't believe it, both of them were..._

 _"Yep. It's pretty rare too for both siblings to be Late-Bloomers, as it usually means that both or one of the siblings have their Centric gifts. Two Late-Bloomers in this situation is very rare." He pointed to a nearby chart, which showed a diagram of a typical human's nervous system, which had a strange separate red blob attached to the spinal cord, as well as two smaller graphs with similar results. "See? Right next to the upper spine near the nape. They both have the Centric Gene fused to they're spinal colons and the nervous system, and according to the results they won't be active until a much later date, around a decade or so at most."_

 _"So they'll both gain their abilities later than usual?"_

 _"That is correct. Usually Centric's or even Late-Bloomers also have the denser bone mass regarding their skull, hands and feet. Surprised that they're immune system is fine..." He muttered the last part to himself. "And while this is the case I did notice something abnormal regarding you're son's right arm."_

 _"O-Oh?"_

 _The doctors gave her a clipboard, which showed an x-ray of a set of arms. "They are much more... Concerning. The x-ray shows that his arms are much more fragile than they should be." He motioned her to take a closer look. That was when she saw a series of small black lines running throughout the bone of the right arm. There was also a graph showing a brain, and she couldn't see any abnormalities with it at all. "The upper arm seems to have suffered from a type of illness that made the density much more weaker, as well as causing minor fractures. The whole arm over all seems to be smaller as well. Tell me, has you're son showed signs of stress and/or pain when using his arm? Perhaps even functional problems?"_

 _"N-No. He's always looked fine. I've never noticed anything different."_

 _"I see... I'll have to do a further check up to see the cause. It could be illness, the lottery of genetics, or even one of those cases of 'Late-Bloomer Illness'."_

 _She winced._

 _"...However I'm also pretty sure you know what this means."_

 _She hesitated to answer._

 _The doctor sighed. "When they start to show signs of super powers they'll have to be kept a close eye on them just in case something happens. As I'm sure you're aware of the life expectancy of Late-Bloomers when the Centric gene activates, and, well before it even activates." He put down his clipboard, resting his head on his fists. "Did you here about the case in Indonesia? The 'Acid Girl'?"_

 _She flinched._

 _"...Tragedy that was. Poor girl developed powers extremely potent acidic powers which developed in her stomach, but her body didn't quite develop at the same rate, so she just slowly melted painfully." The doctor looked at his monitor. "I know the chances of death during this period are quite low, the best being severe pain, but we still have to be careful."_

 _"I know..."_

 _"We don't know what Centric type they'll turn out to be just yet. If it's 'Species' we'll have to keep an extra eye on them because of such severe changes-" He paused. "Then again, it's good to keep an eye on them regardless. They might develop seemingly minor abilities but in reality are quite harmful."_

 _"..."_

 _"Mrs Naegi I know you love your kids, however please know that life expectancy of Late-Bloomers is low and you shouldn't be surprised if they died one day. However we will keep an eye on them and will give them constant medical help. I will schedule another appointment for your son's arm as well as the brain."_

 _"The brain?"_

 _"Yes, actually both of your children have something wrong with-"_

* * *

 _"- As you can see behind me, Tiānlóng is finally making it's way past Oslo in Norway right now and it is an amazing site to behold, such a majectic beast-"_

Junko, for a split second, looked interested at what was on TV, but as before lost interest and immediately switched channel, much to the open dismay of 'Bushy' and the less open dismay of Makoto. She only smirked at their expressions before focusing back on the TV.

It had been around twenty minutes since the drive started. At first, they all had some basic small talk, some introductions and the like. Then Junko got bored and turned on the TV, which Makoto didn't realise the limo had until one of the back panels for the bar had flipped to reveal a semi big flat plasma screen TV. Ever since then, they had all watched the channels in silence as Junko flipped through each one casually.

And at multiple points Makoto had tried to start up casual conversation again, to break the boring silence and maybe find out what Junko's ability was. But the words would die in his throat before he even opened his mouth, uncertainty and nervousness in his heart.

Was that mechanical hand actually apart of her ability?

Or was it something else?

 _"-The Towa Hero Department is under heavy fire after it was revealed that the leading directer Kuro Mitama was dealing in drugs and smuggling in weapons for various villain groups for reasons currently unknown. Meanwhile Towa Group itself rejoices as youngest sibling Monaca Towa was found recently after an incident involving a Centric, while she seems to be disoriented at most it appears that she will be fine after a-_ _"_

"Nope."

 _"-Japan rejoices as the leader of the terrorist cult 'Love Shines High! was caught later last night smuggling illegal weapons and 'Black Salt'. The leader will be executed in the near future and his body will be donated to the hero who caught him, The Botanist, who will use his body to help create a new fertiliser to start growing the food that was once globally banned years ago due to the scare which-"_

"Boring."

 _"-Tensions are high right now in the Middle East, as the civil wars are bringing constant pressure on the country due to lack of resources, religious disagreements and the recent infected outbreak and there are no signs of it stopping anytime-"_

"Nah."

"Mistress Junko..." 'Bushy spoke up. "Can you please stick with a channel please? I would like to know whats happening in other countries."

"..."

 _"-After researching and studying the ruins, no one can figure out what happened to England, which had disappeared from the world well over a year ago. Officials state that this may be the work of an unregistered God-"_

"Nah, it's all boring."

Her response made him sigh. Clearly realising he wasn't going to win the argument, 'Bushy' went back to his bar to pour out some expensive whiskey (for himself).

 _"And now, we come to you today with a special morning report live from the main family home of the famous Togami Corp."_

"Oh?"

After a few seconds of skipping channels in succession, Junko had finally stopped onto another news channel, one that particularly caught their interest when the words 'Togami Corp' was mentioned.

"Remind me Makoto, wasn't Byakuya Togami a selected student in our class?" Junko asked with curiosity. Suddenly wincing she glared at her mechanical hand before she clicked her fingers with her normal hand, signalling for 'Bushy' to hand her a screw driver.

"Y-Yeah. He's supposed to be the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** isn't he?"

She didn't say anything, she merely grunted as she started to unscrew a panel on her arm.

Makoto couldn't help but steal a glance at her arm, which showed complicated machinery of gears and frames and many, many wires all in different colours. It was certainly high tech, definitely something he could never afford in his life.

On screen showed a large mansion like building in white, surrounded by lush green gardens with a small portion as dense and as green as a jungle. However chatters of excitement and static were blaring from the TV speakers caused from the microphones catching heavy winds, as the camera refocused onto the front gate to the mansion, which showed over a dozen of servants and security desperately pushing back crowds of reporters and paparazzi.

But they were starting the break through.

 _"Excuse me, is it true that Byakuya Togami is actually intending Hope's Peak?"_

 _"Is it safe for someone like him to be attending Hope's Peak in the first place? Will he be supervised?"_

 _"Wasn't he supposed to join the-"_

 _"SIIIIIILEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCEEEEE!"_

It felt like a proud beast was roaring at its rivals, a loud rumble so powerful it made the people wince and the camera shake. There was a man, massive in stature and size, a man with the head of a black bear and searing red eyes. He stood in front of the servants in his own black suit, snorting breathes of hot air through his mouth as he huffed.

One of the other servants, one with crimson hair and stiff, almost deformed hands, merely grinned as the bear man growled at the paparazzi.

 _"Master Byakuya is very busy right now, and will be very, very angry if he is bothered by any of you. So if you wish not to be hexed by him, I suggest that you all leave immediately."_

 _"E-Excuse you!" A woman yelled. "I don't care if he is a Togami, he is not allowed to hex any civilians-"_

 _"But he is allowed to on trespassers. Which all of you are."_

Junko grinned, watching the TV excitedly and almost bouncing in her seat. Makoto couldn't help but chuckle nervously as he watched her bounce. "Do you... Like stuff like this?"

"This?" Junko repeated. "I always liked watching drama like this, it's always fun watching people getting into others personal lives and getting punished when they try prying too deep. Especially Togami business, do these people not learn? I mean, haven't you seen what happened to those robbers last month?"

Suddenly her expression changed into something frightful, her eyes almost seemed to darken as she laughed, her hair standing on ends like an anime character about to enter a powerful stage. "Fucking brutal man, even with my Centric ability I don't want to suffer from potential permanent paralysis and nasty boils for the rest of my life. Do I look like a fucking masochist to you?"

The expression, and sudden curses, made Makoto jump in surprise. This made 'Bushy' chuckle. "Do not worry Master Naegi, this is just another one of Junko's... Quirks. She doesn't like sticking to the same personality so she improvises to make things, in her own words, 'more interesting and less samey'."

"Fuck yeah! I'm gonna real honest to ya Big Mac, I usually do my job with the same purpose and the same dumb ass styles to appeal to the masses, and let me tell you it's a fuckin' drag doing the same shit everyday for the past couple of years." She stuck her tongue out, laughing all the while. "So I've decided, starting today, I'm stickin' true to myself. And Makoto's the very first person outside of my little gang to see it. Congratulations!"

"Th-Thank you?" Makoto was really confused and overwhelmed as to what was happening. This was... Really Junko Enoshima?

"No problemo!" Junko had a massive grin on her face. "So tell me my little friend, why don't you tell me about yourself? You seem to have..." She squinted at him, almost as if she was analysing him. "An annoying case of luck."

"Well, yeah. I am the **Ultimate Lucky Student**." Makoto quietly replied, still somewhat nervous that he was with THE Junko Enoshima and she was talking back to him like they were casual friends. And annoying case of luck? "But I wouldn't really call myself lucky in most situations. The only thing I really have going for me is I'm more gung-ho than others are."

"Why the fuck not? Do you have terrible luck usually or do do you have the type of luck that seems bad at first but actually turns out to be good later?" Before he could respond, she continued. "Like... You were hit in the head with a can like a fucking idiot but someone came up to you to return the wallet you dropped because they were able to catch up with you because of that can? Also 'gung-ho'? You don't sound that enthusiastic buddy." Suddenly her expression changed, this time changing from her disturbed face to a much more cutesy one. "That sounds reeeeal scary! You could probably cause the apocalypse with that type of luck. What a frightening power!"

"...I don't think my luck is like that at all." She definitely has some imagination that's for sure. "And that's not my Centric power..."

That got her attention. "Ohhh? Amazing! Possible reality shattering luck and another power? You really are lucky!"

"Actually..."

* * *

"Oh man. Here too?"

Aoi Asahina was a relatively normal Centric that lived a, what was considered by many, less than normal life. Of course she had friends, a social life, went to a school that was catered to people like her, was going to become an upcoming Olympic cadet and had an abnormal love for all things donuts.

...Well, okay maybe the last ones was something unique to her.

But she was also a new student at Hope's Peak, entering as the **Ultimate Swimming Pro**. However due to some out of nowhere traffic and the fact that many of the water ways were down she now found herself stuck at an Aquatic Salt Watering Station just over half an hour from Hope's Peak. If it was just a ten or even fifteen minute walk she could walk there but it wasn't, plus the heat was definitely going to dry her out before getting there.

She swam in a circle in the station before popping her upper body out of the water. Thankfully each of the main stations had water proof tablets with access to the mapping of the Towa City transfer pipes, among other things.

"Um, excuse me?" Aoi called out to a passer by, a man in a business suit with a pyramid shaped head and a single large eye. "Do you know if the other Watering Stations on the way to Hope's Peak are working?"

"T̷̷̻͇̪̬̤̱̯̯ḩ̰̣͞ͅȩͅ ͏̸̦̜̫͈͘W̲͕̪͇͡a̴͖͍̞̩͕̼̩̕t̠e̜͎͖̘̘͡r̠̹͢ͅi̱͖͎͞n̛̻̗͉̩g̢͉̥͢ ̺͓͎͇S̶̰͕̜̜̜͖̪t̷̡̟̫̹̫̼̻a̛͓̦͔̬̼̩̣̹ͅt̡͕̬͍̗͇̰͜ͅį̳̥o͏̪̯̬̝̻͍͚̺̰͟n̲͙s҉̴̶̙̞̪̩̝͔̥͙̯?͙̻̜͎̰̯͝ ̧̧̗̘̼̹̟̤̯I̝̺̤̖̳͔'͞҉͖͕͙̱̬̦̦m̩ͅ ̤̻͓̠͟s҉̴͙̩̖̩͉͇̳ơ͙͓͝r̗͚̹̯̳͕͢r̵͚̳̱͓̙̮͡y̦̫̱ ̵̟̯̮͉͙̣̠̀͢d̫̪̲͖o̷̵̗͖̝͙̗l̰̀͠l̸̟͙ ̝̣̙̗̰b̷̞̭̞͍̮̕u͉̜͢͜t̠̘͕ ̘̫I̼̳͓̘̻͢ ̡͖̫̻̬̻͍̪̩̯t̮̬̣́h͙̫̥̤̰̖̟́i҉҉̟̩̩̩̠̥͇͞ņ̶̛͉̤͔̥̦͉k̛̛̮͎̼̪ ͇̲̺̪͓̹͉̰͜͡t̠ḩ̟̤̀e͏̻̝y̵͔̝͇̭'̧̭͎̳r̟͓̥͙̀͘e̸͓̖̟̜̕ ̛̘͓̣͙̘̻̺̘̲a͔͕͚͎̗̮̜͙ļ̦̙͈̰͔̟̼́ḻ̳̺̖̻̪ͅ ̷͎̘d̷͕̼͓̞o̯̲̤͜w̡̖̫n͖͉̦ ͏̴̲͓͜r̢̞̗̖͔̖͜i̵͖̻g̝͡͝h̛̟͚͈̳̭̫̺͠t̵̩ ̬̮̟̞̳͡n̴̯̠̭o̸̵͈w̜̹̕.̶̪̠̠̣̪̲̀͘" The man looked apologetic, his single eye twitching. "H̙̥̮o͓͍̳͈̫͚͙w̤͙ͅe̸͚̼̙̖͕v͈͈̯̺͈e͙̤r̥͇̲̲̰̝̩̕ ̸̤̟̗i̴t̘̟̞̳̠ ̬̟s̭h̰o̺̭̳̞̜͓ͅu̧͇̗l̺͡d͍͔͜ ̳̰̟̩̼͝t̺̮a̧͚̗͕ͅͅḳ̙̝̙e̩̯̟͠ ͏̲̜a̖̻t͙̫̠̬ ̰̣̻̖̯̥l̙̫̼̺̫̫̺ẹ̬a͔̱̟̬͡ͅs̸̙̱̺̤ͅt̢̘̗͖͚ ͈̠1͎̥̠̘̲0̠̺̥̻̠̩ ͓̫̣̟̬̥̳͟m̥̰͙͎̪̫i̩̝͙̙n̠̻̟̳̝̼u̥͍̣̥̖͎t͖e̲̯̘͚s̤̟ ̼͖̦̩̳̼ͅṯ͚͜o̙̹͔̙͇̟͔ ̝̟̮̟f̷̬̩ì̪͕̖̝̮̲̟x̨̥̠̲̜̰̫̭ ̫̠̺̺͙t̕h̸͚em͉̬̜̬̺,̯̹̺͖͖ ̬͚s̼̜͘o͖̟ ̰̝̯̥̙̺͝y͍̮͙̤̝͍̰ou̖̝͙̥̖͉ ̻̤͚͍̲s̗̩̥͈h̤̥͍͠o̝̯u̸͚͇l̵̩͉͇̩͈̜̝d͚̺͔̝͇ ̶͔̤p̖͍̳̫͕͖r̗̦̻͚͙̼͟o̥̼̥̜b̵͚̠̲͔á̭̖b̛̳̭͈͖̖̤l͎ỵ̦͓̕ ̢ẉa̸͍͇̝̳̟i̵͉̺̼̘̦̞t͕.̼͔"

Aoi took few seconds to process what the man was saying before letting out a defeated sigh. The man bowed in apology before promptly walked away, leaving her in her lonesome. If her destination was just twenty or so minutes closer...

Along with many of the new generation Japanese Centric's, she was constantly being heckled by many of the Hero Departments all around Japan, the Towa Hero Department being the most persistent. No mater how many times she said that she just wanted to live a normal life, they would always try and persuade to join, if not just take the Beginner's Course for a year which would most likely end up in her having a massive debt and being forced into the Hero's Course anyway to pay them off.

And even if she did have the money the Towa Hero Departments will still try and recruit her.

Of course recent laws made it so that such tactics are now illegal, and further negative reception from the public would put them into more hot water. However they would still try solely because of her ability and strength as a Centric.

Her family were all Species Centric's, all resembling the mermaids or selkies of old world fairy tales and all, her included, were obligate carnivores. She was unique among her family for one particular reason, for she had both a tail that could morph into legs. Her mom had a tail, her brother and dad had legs and she just inherited both from them.

Her upper half was mostly of a fury brown coat not unlike those of a seals while her lower half was covered in dark fish scales that grew longer and smoother towards the end of her tail, her fins were resembled those of the fighter fish that mesmerised many within the water, with the exception of the pectoral fins which resembled the flippers of a sea turtle more than anything. She was also pretty big as well, being a little over two metres long in length with a large spiny dorsal fin running from her nape to the end of her tail.

Thanks to her body she became the **Ultimate Swimming Pro** and technically one of the fastest swimmers in Japan. However that was the problem. The Hero Department's wanted to use her gifts as the fastest swimmer.

When she was a young girl and she was offered that opportunity, she would of taken it without a second thought. However since the recent revelations...

She no longer wanted anything to do with any of the hero businesses. She was going to Hope's Peak and no one from the THD would bother her ever again.

"Excuse me, you seem troubled. Do you need help?"

A large woman, with long silver white hair, dark skin and bulging muscles suddenly appeared in her line of vision, nearly making her jump as one of her flippers slammed against the glass panels making her hiss in pain. The woman winced, looking at her apologetically.

"Oh- Um. Hey-" Aoi began, holding her flipper as she rocked backwards and forwards into the water. "I'm supposed to be going to Hope's Peak but the water ways are down and I can't make it there on my own like this."

"Are you another student?" The woman dipped a finger into the water, staring at the surface with a concentrated look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm- Woah."

The woman lifted her finger from the water, a small trail followed her finger which got slowly got bigger before it began to circle into itself and created a small ball, which began to get bigger as more of the water began to form into it.

"I have a form of hydrokinesis." The woman explained, the ball now big enough to fit an old TV. "I can control water with large levels of salt like this. It helps me when I'm sparring with the sweat."

"Woah, that sounds cool. Are you a student as well?"

"My name is Sakura Ogami. I am the **Ultimate Martial Artist**."

The water sphere was now large enough to fit a couple of people inside, and Aoi understood the purpose of the woman's, Sakura's, actions and hopped into the sphere, swimming in a circle making a strange humming sound with her throat. She had never really been in one of these things before, it felt a little weird being in water held up by nothing but mental thought.

Sakura raised a brow, not understanding the humming followed by muffled speech.

Aoi pushed her head out from the sphere, a small laugh of embarrassment left her mouth. "Sorry, my name is Aoi Asahina, it's a pleasure to meet you Sakura."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

* * *

"Chisa? I've caught one of your students-"

"Gah! Ibuki said she's sorry! Please let go of my ear!"

"-Everyone else? No, not yet."

Juzo stared at the girl he had trapped with his fingers, not budging at all even as Ibuki desperately tried to pry his iron grip off her ear with no luck. It was a difficult day today since it was the official introduction day for the new classes, all security had to keep a constant eye out for any misbehaviour or suspicious activity that could cause harm to any of the students. It would damage the reputation of Hope's Peak and Juzo would never hear the end of it.

So he's been doing his job with more vigour and attentiveness as usual, keeping a constant eye on everyone who came near or into the academy. With one request from a close friend on his mind:

 _'Keep an eye on Koichi's old students,_ they'll have to get sorted out again since they have to redo a year.'

He wasn't exactly sure why her class was redoing the year, but apparently it was pretty serious. He was curious, but it wasn't his business to butt in. And while he did recognise some of the students, Chisa did give him a register to help him find them.

And of course he got the noisy one.

Ibuki Mioda, the **Ultimate Musician** with a scream strong enough to obliterate glass and bend steel. Her personality was just weird to him (not as weird as that strange chunibiyo however) and he really didn't want to listen to her play the accordion while riding a unicycle so goddamn early in the morning.

But at least it wasn't the fucking hurdy gurdy.

So here he was, holding her ear to stop her while trying to call Chisa about what exactly he should do when he catches them. And...

"The Old Building?"

...

"...Nekomaru and Akane? No I don't- Wait, what do you-"

 _Beep!_

He immediately lost connection. He frowned, putting her number on and once again attempted to call her.

 _The person you are-_

Beep!

No such luck.

She sounded rather panicked, something was going on. The emergency alarm hadn't gone off yet so it might of been something minor. He trusted her, she was strong enough to defend herself, she was the ex-hero House Maiden after all.

"Ju-Ju!" His hostage whined, Juzo couldn't help the scowl on his face at the mention of that terrible nickname. "Ibuki's ear is gonna resemble an elf if you keep pulling it- Wait, maybe that's a good thing, Ibuki's always wanted to be an elf- Owowowowow!"

It was far too early to deal with her.

He was somewhat familiar with the entirety of Class 77-B as he had been in their lessons before for showcasing or whenever Koichi would pass out but he never cared enough to remember most of them. But of course there was a few he remembered and even fewer who's names he knew for all of the wrong reasons. Like the princess with the third eye, that rude dancer with the tail and lantern or even the quiet gamer with the long arms and the lower body of a slug creature.

And Ibuki.

"Oh! Ju-Ju?" Ibuki asked. "Is Ibuki's boob statue still-"

"No."

"Awww... Ibuki really liked that statue."

"..."

"Can Ju-Ju let Ibuki go now?"

"..."

"Please?"

"...N-"

"Excuse me." A new voice called out, calm and calculated. "Are you Juzo Sakakura?"

Juzo looked towards the source of the new voice, seemingly unaware of Ibuki suddenly stiffening in his grasp, before his gaze fell onto someone he really didn't want to see.

A Kirigiri.

He recognised this one. Granddaughter of the utter bastard that was Fuhito Kirigiri, meaning she was one of the gargoyles that caused so much trouble years back and was actually coming this academy as the **Ultimate Detective**. He wanted to scoff, and if he had the power kick her out, he would kick every single one of the bastards out of Japan.

Why was the headmaster allowing a Kirigiri in was beyond him.

This one, like the rest, was a gargoyle, albeit a bit paler than the others. She had the large hooked bat wings, scaly tail with a bladed end, patches of rocky skin that looked like a skin disease, the digitgrade like legs and the curved horns very similar to a rams. Being bare foot, she also scaly feet with a large curved talon folded against the back of her foot that looked quite dangerous.

However on closer inspection he noticed that she was warm, flat out hot when she moved in closer. He then saw the thin red lines darting around her skin like cracks within a decaying wall. Each vein's red moved about like thick molten lava which all centred to her chest, a large rocky like bump which definitely weren't breasts.

He wanted to groan. It really was the magma gargoyle he was dealing with.

She stared at him, her eyes cautious, her body clearly ready to run away from any potential danger like a frightened beast as her talons clacked against the concrete in a slow rhythm.

The Kirigiri took out a letter from a small bag she was carrying, and, looking directly into his eyes said,

"My name is Kyoko Kirigiri, I'm here to speak with the headmaster Jin Murakami for private business."

* * *

"WOOOHOOOO!"

'Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself-'

The sounds of gun shots and skidding vehicles were the only things he could hear besides Junko's crazed laughter, quickly followed by explosions of the cars that drove past minding their own business before their lives were snuffed out like many a person's hope for humanity. And if he listened-

'-My name's Makoto Naegi.'

Carefully he could hear liquid being poured into a glass.

'As you can see I'm nothing but a-'

That was when he saw Junko reach into a nearby case that tumbled around as the limo swerved, pulling out a grenade before pulling the tag and throwing it out the window before reaching for an assault rifle.

'-Hopelessly average high school student.'

Nearby, 'Bushy' was merely pouring himself a glass of liquor even as the limo swerved left and right like a giant had gotten hold of the expensive limo and started to swing it around. Weren't they on a bridge right now? Why was he drinking so casually?

'Average on the outside, average on the inside-'

Neon pink bursts were evident even through the black tinted windows, exploding like dust that began to erode the windows.

'However I think that-'

"Come on Big Mac!" Junko yelled at him with glee in her voice. "Are you helping me fight or are you making sure we're getting help?"

'My new life at Hope's Peak-'

He turned to her, ready to respond only to pale and freeze up when he saw more pink, this time a liquid with a familiar smell. Blood.

'Might change that.'

And saw Junko's other arm, coated in spurting blood as the stump bled and the severed limb was lost to the war zone outside.

* * *

 _The Green Loss._

 _A decade after the The Flash and following One Month Slaughter, a bacteria created by one of the first Fear Doctors;_ _villains with some form of power over disease and health, had slowly spread throughout most vegetables, fruits and its offspring. The effects were not immediate and it took the populace a few weeks after the first signs of infection to realise where the disease was coming from and had stopped the source after much hesitation. In doing so many green products were either thrown away or considered 'extinct', causing a mass famine world wide and a price inflation for the veg and fruits still around. The bacteria caused a mass outbreak of people suffering from bad coughs, headaches, sore throats, severe hallucinations and a much weaker immune system._

 _It only infected humans, however another of the Fear Doctors had used the basis of the disease to create a disease which enhances_ _the strength, metabolism and so on within animals. One of the most prominent was the common ostrich, which thanks to the new disease had become one of the worse pest species on planet Earth and is now located on nearly every continent thanks to illegal transportation and that the disease made them breed faster and more efficient than rabbits. Ostrich meat and eggs is now a common meat because of this._

 _However recent attempts at re-creating edible greens have been successful thanks to hero's such as the Botanist and humanity can expect many of these plants to come back into the human diet very soon. Many years ago humanity would of shut down any of the Botanist's projects, however they have become desensitised to such disturbed methods to allow human bodies to be allowed to become some of the world's most effective fertiliser._

 _-History of the New World._

* * *

 **Welp, now that the chapter is done I want to set down a few things first for those who are curious about the Centric abilities.**

 **Most of the main characters have one, however I don't want everyone to have an ability that fits with their talent as it seems a bit boring too me, so I'm gonna be a bit creative with some and maybe add a unique twist or two to one** **.**

 **Plus there are going to be some small plot points about matching abilities in the future. A personal favourite is Junko's, mostly for reasons which are currently spoilers and Aoi and Kyoko because I had the most fun mentally designing them (and technically all Species Centric's.)**

 **I've been spending more time world building and thinking how such a major event would affect humanity and the world as a whole. Such as population issues (even when 30% of the total population went bye-bye), how certain villains and hero's could change the environment with their abilities, how society would change to suit the needs of certain Centric's and so on.**

 **It's all pretty interesting and I've always loved world building, especially in fantasy settings. Why copy fantasy settings and races from J.R.R Tolkien and other popular fantasy authors when you can go absolutely wild with the creatures and the setting? Fantasy does involve creativity after all.**

 **Then it came to biology and how certain Centric types would work and etc. By the time I had the basics down this fic was starting to feel more like a fantasy fic than a super hero one.**

 **I would go on a further tangent because the subject is pretty interesting but I'd be spoiling so much, so I'll have to hold off.**

 **So anyway I hope you enjoyed and I hope to see you all again soon.**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
